The pros and cons of breathing
by Allie Kaye
Summary: Amy Gates seems like a normal teenage girl, but there's more to her than anyone thinks.


_**A/N: Ok so this isn't realy screenplay, I just couldn't find a fitting category for it. But I hope you like it anyways. Please R&R!**_

_**Much Love**_

_**-Allie Kaye**_

I open my eyes to my darkened bedroom, the faint glow of my alarm clock casting eerie shadows on the walls. I crawl out of bed and throw on a pair of shorts, glancing at my clock it's a little after two in the morning. I slowly open my door and step out into the hallway from my office turned bedroom. All the offices are dark and the building is silent, except for the hum of the florescent lights above. I walk down the hallway towards the kitchen, I love it because I pretty much have full run of this place at night. It's probably the equivalent of you being at school with no adults or anyone else around for that matter.

Ok, I guess have to explain my situation. I'm Alissa Gates, a normal teenager who loves make-up, music, fashion magazines and cute guys, but I also happen to be an international spy. And since I'm not a legal adult I live at Headquarters, my present location. Yeah, they trust me to complete missions around the world and put my life on the line everyday, yet I still have to be under adult supervision when I'm home. I got involved in all this through my parents, who were also spies.

When I was six, they left for work, like they usually did. I never knew where, I didn't really care, what six year old ever does? After a day of coloring and making maccaroni necklaces, I walked to the parents pick-up area in the front of the small school. With all my class mates scattering and seeking shelter in their mom's minivans and SUVs I sat on the steps waiting for my mom to pull up in her red convertible. I sat and I waited...and waited... and waited, she never came.

Being six years old the thought never crossed my mind that she was hurt or even just late, she forgot about me and didn't want me anymore. Eventually a black SUV pulled up, a man in a suite stepped out, a man I now know as Captain. He sat down beside me on the dirty steps, surely ruining his slacks, and offered me a juice box. I was never told straight out that they were dead, I was told they were in Heaven, and I knew that's where my Grandma went and I never saw her again. How simple life can be through a kindergardener's eyes.

I never went back to school, or my home, again. Instead, I had my own personal teacher, and lived at headquarters. I had the ordinary subjects of math, language, social studies, and science. And then I had some not so ordinary subjects German, Italian, Spanish, Chinese, weapons technology, defense, encryption, the list goes on and on. But I also did the_ "normal"_ kid thing.

At age eight I played softball, Captain was my support in the stands. Age ten, I was in the Girl Scouts, until they wanted us to get our karate badge, Captain didn't think it was a very good idea. He didn't want to get call about me pulling a Chuck Norris. At age twelve I was issued my first mission to a location that I cannot disclose, but I assure you it wasn't my last. And I swear if you compare _me_ to the _spykids_ I will hurt you!! But unlike many other spies I have not been shot, kidnaped, blown-up, or tortured in any form. Yet.

Captain says, I still act like a normal teenage girl, hormones and all. Of course he never said that until he caught me looking at another agent's butt.

Walking down the corridors I passed many windows, from the outside they looked normal, but if you've been here a while you know that with a single touch they paralyze you temporarily, a fun joke to play on the rookies. I walk into the kitchen and try to find the light switch on the wall, blinded when I do.

I open the freezer and feel around in the back where I hide my ice-cream, I have to so no one will eat it. I don't bother with a bowl, I'd rather eat it straight out of the carton. I sit down at the table and look out the window, past all the unseen motion detectors, cameras and over the fence that could fry a full grown man, there was a world that didn't even know the organization existed. And unless you were a class three you didn't even know I existed and that I'm the only agent under the age of twenty-four.

SPYSPYSPYSPYSPY

The next morning after taking a shower, drying my hair and getting dressed, I made my usual trip to Captain's office. I manage my way through the morning crowd in the hallway where they are busy talking tactics, codes, new threats toward the country and last Mondays golf game. I come to his door to find a woman and another man sitting in his office "Ah, Alissa" he spotted me "just the girl I wanted to see, have a seat dear" I knew something was up as I took the set in the middle "Alissa this is Miss. Amy McGuire and Mr. Doug Gold"

I shook there hands and got a good look at them. They were both in their late thirties , the woman had blonde hair that hung down to her shoulders her eyes a really pretty green. The guy was attractive for his age, his brown hair was thin on top, but his blue eyes kinda twinkled in the light. Him and Miss. McGuire over there would make a cute couple. Amy Gold kind of had a ring to it, even though I was trained to kill people thirty different way with my thumbs, I'm a hopeless romantic.

"Alissa I have a new assignment for you" that got my attention.

_Like I said: If you want to read more R&R_


End file.
